Hammond Family
The Hammond Family is a Scottish/Irish family that immigrated to America from Belfast, Northern Ireland after their twin children, Siobhan and Shea, were 5 years old. As of now, they've been going through a rough time with money. They live in a suburban, predominately African-American neighborhood. Neil Hammond Neil Hammond is the husband of Eileen and the father of Shea and Siobhan. He used to work in a Music Store but got fired after a drunken rant to his boss. For the past few years he's unemployed and watched the house, but now finally decided to look for a job. He owns a huge collection of records. Eileen Hammond Eileen Hammond is the wife of Neil and mother of Shea and Siobhan. She works as a waitress at a local diner in the city just a few miles away from the high school. She's very strict in comparison to her laid-back husband. Shea Hammond :See: Shea Hammond Shea Hammond is Siobhan's twin brother who seems to have a weird expression on his face just as often as he's fidgeting with something, which is a lot. He's quite smart, not unlike like his sister, but is incredibly lazy and doesn't often show it. He is a very loud and talkative individual, and will often be heard shouting about something, but if he feels something is really wrong he'll keep things bottled up. He's older by ten minutes. Siobhan Hammond :See: Siobhan Hammond Siobhan Hammond is Shea's twin sister, who does her best to stay sane among the madness at Millard High, although the strain of her families current situation has her usually on-edge. She is quite a smart girl, and works hard for her good grades. She usually has her head stuck in her notebook, writing, if she's not doing her work. Unlike her brother, Siobhan is usually quiet individual, unless something feels wrong for her, in which she will make her opinion known. She's younger than Shea by ten minutes. Reagan Hammond Reagan Hammond is one of the younger cousins of the twins. He's the youngest child out of two in his family back home in Ireland and got sent over by his mother to spend time in America with his aunt and uncle. He's a lot more laid-back and friendly than his older cousins, and some people would say he's one of the most tolerable of all the Hammond cousins. He is currently in the 8th grade. As the family back is going through a very rough time (father disappeared, mother in hospital for a terminal illness, older brother not wanting anything to do with any of his family), he remains with the Hammond's, as his mother thinks it's best for him at the time being. Trivia *The Hammonds fled for America when they heard of the abuse that one of their neices was getting from protesters while she was being taken to school, not too far away from where they lived. They were planning on moving over already, but the threat of one of their kids getting hurt cemented the decision. Category:Families Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters